


Kinkober 2019

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Bleach, Castlevania (Cartoon), Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Breeding, Brothels, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Incest, Knifeplay, Knotting, Leather Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, all over, but it's a magic potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: collection of prompts for kinkober 2019





	1. 1st: Spanking | Object Insertion

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO GUYS  
This isn't going to be every day, but I'm going to post as best I can. 
> 
> All of these are Edited and loved by Udunie.

"Come now, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his voice as flat as ever. "Are you implying that you cannot even handle this much?"

Inuyasha snarled from where he was imprisoned, the branches he was tied to creaking ominously. The handle of his sword stuck out from naked thighs, staying resolutely in place by the stone like hand that had placed it there. The sword itself, sheathed, had disappeared into the swell of the hanyou's ass. Inuyasha lifted his foot in the air to take a swipe at his brother, but the attack was clumsy with the distractions he was dealing with, the sheath having traveled far into his channel. 

"Behave," Sesshomaru ordered simply. "Or perhaps you are seeking even more punishment?" He placed his hand firmly on his waist, steadying Inuyasha as he continued to thrash and squirm. From this angle he could see his half hard cock, being tossed around with all the movement. "Could it be that you enjoy this?" 

"Fuck off!" he yelled, hatred burned into every syllable. He made one final attempt to free himself, tossing his head backward viciously, barely missing Sesshomaru's throat as he stepped out of the way.

He smirked at the antics, but he could not let them go on. Truly, he thought, if Inuyasha wished to behave like a pup, then he would be treated like one. His hand fell on the meat of his ass, the slap sounding out through the dark forest like the call of a wild beast.

There was a stunned silence as both of them took in the sensations: Sesshomaru's stinging palm and Inuyasha's no doubt bruising bottom, then Inuyasha's enraged scream pierced the air, becoming so ear splitting that Sesshomaru did it again. And Again. The skin under his palm began to heat up, the muscles underneath relaxing as Inuyasha had no choice but to surrender to it. Sesshomaru didn't stop until long after his screams had subsided, painting his ass in a more brilliant and beautiful red than any clothing he had ever worn. 

He paused to take in the sight of his brother, slumped in his bonds, his chest heaving in aborted little sobs. He lifted his head, the anger gone and only a thin hope shone in those tear stained eyes. Sesshomaru wiped at his wet cheek and tasted the scatter burst of salt. "It's all right," he said in mock concern. "Once you behave, we can move on." He circled back around, keeping his hand on the hilt as he readied another blow. "Ten more should do it, yes?"


	2. 2nd: Asphyxiation | Shibari - Bleach

"Make sure not to move," Byakuya whispered. He ran his hand down Ichigo's flank. The redhead shuddered, staring up into calm, grey eyes from his place on the bed. "The more you struggle, the tighter they will become." 

Black really was his color, the ropes knotted up all along his body, running along his well toned muscles. His neck was by far his favorite, supporting a tightly weaved necklace that stretched as he swallowed. His pupils were blown wide with arousal already, his cock hard and jutting out between strips of the rope interlaced over soft thighs. 

Byakuya cupped his face, running his thumb against his cheekbone. His boy gasped. He didn't try to fight his bonds, as he sometimes did in the beginning when he felt he had to 'earn' this space. Slowly, he collapsed in the hold, Byakuya's hands the only thing keeping him up. He was one of the most powerful men in the world, and Byakuya could do anything to him here. "You are glorious," he whispered in awe. 

He was always glorious, but this was a quiet sort of beauty, one that was reserved just for Byakuya. He pulled Ichigo down lower, tightening the ropes as he opened his mouth, feeding his cock past bitten lips. Ichigo's tongue instantly started working around him, his deep moans vibrating up his shaft. He rolled his hips shallowly, making sure he was ready for more before pushing Ichigo further down, until he was buried to the hilt in the wet heat of his throat. He pressed his palm to the underside of his boy's throat, feeling his own cock moving inside, the way the muscles jumped instinctively to try and regain his breath. 

As the seconds ticked by, and his body grew tighter and tighter, he fought against his bonds just for a moment, then relaxed even further, his moans free and loose. That was what drove Byakuya over the edge, the constrictions milking him through it as Ichigo swallowed around his mouthful. 

He eased the redhead off him and onto his side, where they laid close together as Ichigo floated away for a while.


	3. 4th: Aphrodisiacs | Size Difference Kurama/Toguro

The air around him was getting hot, it felt like his own breath was making it humid and oppressive. The sheets of the hotel room, though much finer than the ones in his own room, were grating against his oversensitive skin. He felt like he had been tied to train tracks, watching his own doom coming closer and helpless to stop it. Kurama was thirsty and drooling at the same time. He unclenched his fist from the linen underneath him to try and relieve the itch there, but his hand was bated away with large, calloused knuckles. "Hurting yourself will do you no good, little fox." 

Kurama cracked his eyes open, his vision was fuzzy, he could barely make out the man sitting next to him like a mountain. He was naked, or at least Kurama thought he was by the large swath of tan that sat before him. His mind showed him flashes of how easily he could be lifted by those strong hands, how easy it would be to reach out and touch him, how amazing his cock would be sliding into him. The fox rolled away in a last ditch attempt at controlling himself, biting his lips to keep the noises he was making at bay. 

It all fell apart when a hand landed on his bare hip. It felt like sparks of fire taking hold deep in his core, moving his limbs as if on strings. He was pulled onto his back. Toguro stared down at him, or at least he thought because he hadn't taken off those damn glasses. Kurama's whole head fit into his palm, a delicate rosebud ready to be snapped off at the wrong pressure. Instead of terror, the thought sent a wave of heat washing through him, and a pleading whine to escape his lips. 

Toguro smirked down at his prey, his other hand coming between Kurama's soft thighs to wrap one around his waist. It felt like mounting a horse. "You are beautiful like this, fox, almost as beautiful as when you are fighting." 

He pulled Kurama flush against him, the feel of his cock so close to his hole that it drove him mad. He needed it in him, or he would die without it. He bit through his bottom lip to keep the words from slipping out. He would not beg, he did not have to beg, Toguro would give it to him whether he wanted it or not.   
He came undone on the first thrust.


	4. 5th: Shotgunning| Overstimulation Steter

"Come on, sweetheart," he murmured in his boy's ear. "Just one more little push and you’re there." He doubted that Stiles could hear him at this point. He got wrapped up in his own head easily, Peter could always tell because he went quite, not even letting out desperate whines. The first time it had happened he had to cut a scene early, and it hadn't been pretty watching him struggling back to the surface. 

Despite not having replied, he felt Stiles relax around his fingers. He was so close to getting his thumb in he could taste it. His arm was starting to go numb from the angle, so he used his free hand to press down on Stiles's neck to press his shoulders against the mattress, his spine curving up as his ass stayed up in the air tantalizing. He tensed again at the new angle, but Peter merely stroked his side and hummed as he fell further down. 

He held his breath as he slid his thumb in alongside his four fingers, watching it slide in as if it was meant to be there. "There you go," he crooned. "Almost there." He pushed himself forward so that he could wrap his arm around his slim waist to grab his rigid cock. Stiles spasmed, nearly losing his balance were it not for Peter's hold. "All right, I need you to hold on, sweetheart." 

He moved his hands in tandem with each other. He stroked up Stiles's cock as he pressed in as far as he could go, and pulling all the way out when he stroked down. Stiles's body moved like a finely tuned engine. He was still silent, but his breath picked up speed and Peter tried to time them to the same rhythm.   
Stiles collapsed like a dying star as he came around Peter's arm.


	5. 7th: Dirty Talk | Leather Kink | Katsuki/Shouto

"When you said you wanted to dress up tonight, _this_," Katsuki plucked at the strap of the leather harness spread across Shouto's shoulder. "It not what I had in mind." 

Immediately, Shouto's shoulders slumped minutely, the only sign of his disappointment. "You don't like it," he said flatly. He tensed up to get off of the bed, presumably to change into his clothes. 

Katsuki fought not to roll his eyes. He could figure out that this took Shouto a lot of guts to come out and show him. He threw his arm across Shouto’s chest and slowly pushed him back down to the mattress. "Sit down, ya dick," he grumbled. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned back, trying to appear casual as he looked Shouto up and down. The chest harness was tight around his pecs, the silver rings fit perfectly around his nipples. All the pieces matched: the cuffs that were fitted to his wrists and ankles, the leather around his shoulders, the collar sitting enticingly over his neck, and the thick leather thong, covering the sizable bulge of his cock. He was beautiful and vulnerable, and so he had to react in just the right way to make sure that Shouto knew this was okay, without saying it outright. That would be too much, and then they would have to deal with feelings. 

"I gotta say, Shouto," he said at last, trying to sound as casual as possible. "That get up makes you look like a whore." 

The corners of Shouto's mouth twitched, just as the thong did. "Really?" 

"Yeah," he growled, planting his knee on the mattress beside his boyfriend, hooking his finger into the d ring to tilt his head up. "My whore." Then he tipped them both over, attacking his lips roughly, like he knew Shouto liked. His hot tongue wrapped around Katsuki's as it pillaged his mouth. He rolled them over until Shouto was on top, straddling his thighs. 

Katsuki shoved him so that he was sitting upright, both of them already panting for breath. "Well, if you're going to dress like a hooker, you better fucking ride me like one, you hear me?"


	6. 8th: Uniforms | Roleplay  Yusuke/Kurama

Yusuke was tired when he came back to his apartment. Happy, but tired. It was the last day before a well earned vacation. One week to chill, then the next two to go and fight in the ruler tournament. 

And this year he wasn't going alone. He could feel that Kurama was somewhere inside the moment he had set foot in the building, and now that he was paying attention and trying to find him, he followed the smell of roses and warm printer paper to the bedroom. 

The sight of Kurama had him stop dead in his tracks. He was leaning against the cluttered desk shoved into a corner, his arms crossed over a collared jacket that was well adorned with police bars and epaulets. His hair was tucked into a policemen's cap pulled down over his eyes. In his hands - covered white gloves - he was gripping a sturdy looking riding crop. The whole ensemble screamed high up brass, and Yusuke didn't know whether to laugh or smack the crop out of his hand. 

"What is this?" 

Kurama lifted his head, a smirk danced on his lips that were shiny with a bit of gloss. "What does it look like?" 

"It looks like you saw a dirtbag cop on the way home and robbed him blind," Yusuke said, making his way further into the room to set his stuff down on the bed. 

"You're not entirely wrong," Kurama replied, twirling the crop in his fingers. "You can't rob a corpse, though." 

"Kurama," Yusuke chided with no fire. He didn't have a leg to stand on. 

"The woman was very grateful before I erased her memories." 

"Uh huh, so why are you wearing it?" 

Kurama straightened up, bringing to Yusuke's attention that he was wearing the entire uniform, shiny black shoes and all. "He was my size," Kurama said simply, but the smoldering look he was giving Yusuke made a different impression all together. "It seemed too good to pass up." 

“You _know_ I have a problem with authority. What makes you think that this will go anyway but sideways?”

“Come now, Yusuke,” Kurama said coyly, running the riding crop up his arm to smack him lightly in the face, "What makes you think I want you to behave?" He tapped lightly at Yusuke's chin, not even leaving a sting. "I seem to recall that you like to 'fuck the police.'" 

Yusuke was so stunned for a moment that the air was stuck in his lungs, and then when it was free he was laughing, doubling over and clutching at his side. He could practically feel Kurama preening at his joke. 

When he recovered enough of his breath, he swung his arm out and caught Kurama around the waist, twirling them both around until he was pressed tightly against Yusuke's side. "God you're so cheesy," he said, the smile refusing to leave his face. He started peppering Kurama's face with kisses, knocking the hat off so that his hair tumbled down around them. "And smart, and beautiful, and sexy, and-" 

He was cut off when Kurama captured his lips in his, stealing his words and his tongue. When they broke apart, Kurama was the one to recover first. "So the question is," he said silkily, "Have you been good, Yusuke?" 

"Absolutely not, Officer," Yusuke replied. He let go of Kurama and pushed him onto the bed. "What are we going to do about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a kinky mother fucker, but sometimes my kink is idiot boyfriends having a laugh together.


	7. 10th: Biting | Nipple Play : Sephiroth/Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new here, comment down below is this is a fandom or pairing you guys would like to see in the future.

"Be very still for me." His deep voice carried much farther in the echoing chambers of the lab. Cloud hadn't been outside of it since he'd awoken from the mako tank. He didn't know if it had been days or months. Time seemed to move quickly when Sephiroth wasn't here, and agonizingly slow when he was. The older man had taken him out of the tank on a mere whim, and was completely content to watch him squirm, like a fly he was dissecting, no matter the compromising position he was put in. 

Right now Sephiroth was standing under him, Cloud's limbs were above him hogtied, leaving his vulnerable belly exposed and waiting for gloved fingers to roam and explore. Cloud knew that the restraint wasn't necessary. Sephiroth could, and had, controlled him so thoroughly that he could make Cloud's entire being desperate for any touch he gave. This was just what he was in the mood for.

Despite his words, Cloud tried to twist away from Sephiroth's touch. There was something shiny between his fingers, and Cloud didn't like the look of it, nor the thin smile that spread across his face, narrowing those unnatural green eyes. "Do you not want my company, Cloud?" he said, getting on his toes so that he could lick a stripe up his flank. The cold trail it left made him shiver. "Perhaps you would like me to wake the others?" he mused, and Cloud froze. His eyes immediately flicked to the container beside where he was being held, the thin, sleeping face clearly visible. 

Zach was not the only resident of the sickly looking green gel, there were others way more monstrous and brutal than he, but he was the one Cloud feared awakening the most, seeing him like this, or worse, taking part in it. Cloud had tried several times to free him, but the only way out was through 'proper' decontamination procedures, and only Sephiroth knew those. Sephiroth's hands rubbed at his sides in a parody of a caress. "I didn't think so," he said bringing the things in his hands coming back up. They were some kind of clamps, biting into his nipples he groaned, the dull pain making him arch his back, and even without seeing it, he knew he looked enticing from the way Sephiroth's eyes lit up, the slitted pupils going wide with desire. "Good puppet," he said, stepping forward and out of Cloud's line of sight. 

As his hand dropped away, a weight pulled at his chest, tugging him down, swinging underneath him as he struggled. Before he knew what was happening, his half hard cock was encased in a warm wet heat. He tried to hold back the shameful noises that Sephiroth was pulling out of him. His mouth moved along his shaft, his tongue moving along the bottom vein in a way that screamed experience. Cloud didn't have that advantage, it was only a matter of time before he succumbed. 

Sephiroth pulled off with an obscene pop. "Let me hear you, Cloud. Don't hold yourself back," he ordered. The things hanging from his chest swung again, this time spinning around each other, making tears spring to Cloud's eyes. "We are the only ones here." 

Cloud tried to grit his teeth from the sharp pain from his nipples, but cried out when he was taken again to the hilt. It was too hot, too fast, too good. He was pushed closer and closer to the edge against his will, and the moans and angry shouts fell from his lips as he came down Sephiroth's throat.


	8. 14th: Praise Kink | Orgasm Denial  Hector/Adrian

"Please," Hector panted, a whisper so drawn out he only stopped for breath. 

Adrian could see he was truly desperate at this point. They had been in this position for hours. His hands had to be tied to the headboard at hour one, and his legs only a half hour later. It was a record. 

"Please what, precious?" Adrain purred down at him. He slowed his pace when it didn't seem an answer was coming, resting on his lover’s hips, Hector’s cock sheathed down to the hilt. This deep he could feel the cockring, holding together marvelously against all that Hector was enduring. "You have to tell me what you want. I'm not going to read your mind." 

Hector didn't seem capable of stringing a sentence together anymore. Adrian could feel little aborted movements in his hips, his hands clenched along with the rest of his body, the poor man desperate to obey and come at the same time. His silver hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes tightly shut, the determination pinching his beautiful face. But he stayed still. 

"Good boy," Adrian said softly when it was clear that he wasn't going to get a response. "Being so still for me, so patient." He brushed away some of those soft locks, gaining a peek of those lovely eyes, though they quickly disappeared with a wince. "Won't you look at me, sweet? I miss your eyes." 

"Can't," came the strained reply. "It's too much."

"Oh," Adrian cooed at him. He started moving again at a slow pace, rolling his hips leisurely. "I wish you could see yourself," he groaned, tossing his head back. "You're so beautiful, precious. Absolutely divine." He could physically feel the strain of his cock at the words. "Ah! There, perfect." He couldn't help speeding up, chasing the peak so he could toss himself over the edge. "Open your eyes, my sweet. Look at what you do to me."

He had to close his own eyes, the light was too much for him in this state, but he knew Hector would obey. As his whole body tensed, cresting over and making stars dance in his vision, so intense that he was out of breath.

It took him a couple of seconds to feel that something else was happening under him. Hector was convulsing, shivering and moaning like he was having an episode. Adrian didn't have time to be concerned before Hector went boneless underneath him, and it took him another moment to deduce what had happened. He had come, in a sense, his body finding release the only way it was allowed. His cock stayed perfectly rigid inside him, for which Adrian was proud of. 

He thumbed away the tears that fell unrestrained down the sides of his face, his irises still blown wide and cheeks flushed. "I'm so proud of you, sweet." Hector groaned as if the words themselves were overwhelming him. Adrian lifted up and reached under himself, snapping the metal cleanly between his fingers. "Now let's give you your reward."


	9. 15th: Knotting | Chastity/Cock Cages | Watersports  Stiles/Peter

Stiles always dreaded waking up, never knowing what position he was going to find himself in when he opened his eyes. He could feel that he was naked still, and tied face down to something. He tried to subtly move about to figure out what was going to happen to him next. He could only discern that he was on something cushioned before he heard the scrape of a chair being pulled across a concrete floor.

He peeked out under the cover of his lashes. It was only Peter coming towards him across the dimly lit basement. His glowing red eyes told him it was a good idea to stay silent and still. He stood over Stiles, staring down at him with a smug smirk that oozed possessiveness. "Do you know what day it is, pet?" he asked, crouching down so that he could run clawed fingers along his jaw. 

Stiles could hazard a guess from the state Peter was in, but he knew better than to answer. He simply turned his head against the cushion of the breeding bench and licked carefully at Peter's thumb. It tasted like dirt, he must have been running recently. 

Peter growled his approval. "It's the full moon," he answered, surprising no one. "Your first full moon with us here. Isn't that exciting?" He pulled his hand away to start caressing Stiles' flank. "We've got all sorts of plans for tonight, but firstly we need to make sure everyone remembers who you belong to." 

Peter stood and disappeared from Stiles' line of sight. His hands were cold as they groped between Stiles' legs, but he was just thankful that he had retracted the claws. His junk was being pulled and tugged into a.... something. Something that seemed to encase the shaft. He squeaked as a loud click signaled it being locked into place. A cock cage, that was new, it made Stiles nervous, not knowing what to expect next. 

"We can't have you thinking this is for your benefit," Peter explained jovially, moving around behind him. There was the loud rasp of a zipper. "And you need to be marked good and proper by my scent first." 

Stiles felt the first hot splashes against his side, then the splattering sound of piss hitting the ground, coating his side as Peter started to circle him. The smell hit him a moment later, and he instantly flushed. After so long in the basement, his mind equated most things Peter did to him with arousal as a defense mechanism. A moan escaped him as his dick tried to get hard, and butting up painfully against the unyielding plastic. He wanted to scream as his mind came up with the torture he was going to have to go through from this tiny little contraption. 

Peter thoroughly covered him before standing back at his front, flicking the last of it onto his neck. He got back down onto his knees, holding his cock out to Stiles, who quickly strained his neck forward to take him into his mouth. There was still a few little drops on the tip, scatter bursting on Stiles' tongue. He couldn't help the way his breath quickened, nor how his hips flexed and squirmed. Not anymore. 

At least it satisfied Peter. "You still like that, slut? Can't ever seem to get enough can you?" Stiles moaned in agreement, hoping that being pliant would get him out of the stupid cage. He could already feel the need to come boiling under his skin. 

Peter's cock hardened at the stimulation, lengthening and pushing its way to the back of Stiles' throat. He thrust forward as Stiles tried to stay relaxed enough not to gag. "I think we've trained you a little too well," Peter said, slipping out after a while, a trail of spit connecting them as he circled back around. Stiles felt him press against his hole with no preamble, he was already lubed up and gaping. Peter pushed into him in one long, amazing thrust. Stiles clenched rhythmically, pushing back against his fucking, just as he'd been taught. 

Peter grunted behind, him, pounding into him with a viciousness that was usually left for when he was being punished, but he guessed that it was also reserved for the full moon. Stiles knew that this wasn't Peter out of control; he was never out of control during sex, this was just the persona he wanted to convey at the moment. Stiles was just along for the ride. 

His cock still tried to get hard, while his mind tried to stay furious about his situation. Soon, even that faded with his arousal, not being able to congregate in his groin, spread out along his entire body, and soon the only noise he could hear was the high pitched, pathetic whines that fell from his open mouth. By the time he felt Peter's knot start to tug at his rim, it was the only thing his ruined mind could wish for. Knots meant he got to come.

Expect when the knot caught inside him, and the hot seed started pumping into him. His body knew what to do: Milk it and come around the huge thing, but it just... stopped. He still squeezed around Peter to make it last as long as possible, but his arousal had nowhere to go, leaving him on the edge and unable to go anywhere. 

He was crying with frustration by the time Peter pulled out, something that made Peter give him a satisfied smile. "There you go, pet, isn't that better? And you were still so good. A tried and true whore. But tonight isn't about you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silk blindfold, fitting it over Stiles' eyes and under his hair. "Now don't you go running off, it's time for the others to have their turn."


	10. 17th: Incest | Cock-Warming | Sensory Deprivation Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Inuyasha had gone without a lot of things in his life, but he could always rely on himself, even when he was human, he could always trust his senses to be truthful to him. Here, they were just gone. It felt like he was floating even as his knees ached from where he was kneeling. When he had stepped into Sesshomaru's office, he was simply handed a drink, with that expectant look that gave nothing away. 

The liquid tasted much like spicy durian, but Inuyasha wasn't given much time to parse out the subtleties when he could no longer taste it, soon after the world went dark and silent, not even his nose could pick up the scent. His legs gave out from under him, and he flung his arms out blindly, only to be caught by strong hands. Inuyasha couldn't control his initial panic even as he knew, rationally, that he wasn't in any danger, he just wasn't made for this.

Sesshomaru guided him forward, down to his knees. There was a cushion, and his hands were placed on the soft silk that covered Sesshomaru's thighs. It moved under his palm, and then there were fingers pulling his chin into place. He opened on instinct, and wasn't surprised at all to feel Sesshomaru's cock being fed into him. What shocked him was the fact that, after being pressed into the coarse pubic hair, he was simply made to stay there. He squirmed, sure that this wasn't what he was supposed to do, but Sesshomaru held him firmly in place. Slowly, he relaxed into the hold. 

Eventually, the hands on his face disappeared. He could feel even the slightest of movements as Sesshomaru returned to his work: when his arm reached out to dip his pen in ink, when he flipped a page over, even when he tucked his hair behind his ears. Inuyasha couldn't help his fidgeting. His mind was telling him he needed to be able to tell where he was, what was going on, what was behind him. When the answers didn't come readily, his mind began to panic, telling him he was drowning, that he was _dying. _

There was pressure on the top of his head, petting down his hair to the nape of his neck, as repetitive as his heartbeat. His breath slowed after the much needed attention. He was able to focus more on the cock in his mouth, the most real thing to him. He was able to tell when it was getting soft, so he would move his tongue, and start to suckle. He found this, more than anything else, grounding. 

So he stayed like that for hours, only counting the seconds from the hand combing through his hair.


	11. 18th: Body Modification | A/B/O  Sephiroth/Cloud

"You can't pretend you didn't see this coming," he said as he filled the needle, the sickly green of the mako lighting up Sephiroth's face from below. Cloud fought against the restraints in the chair. Chair was a generous description, it supported the outsides of his thighs, with a thin metal bar running along his spine that connected the arms. Cloud could only assume it was made to have as much access to the body as possible while still keeping its occupant in place.

Sephiroth chuckled at his display. "Don't waste your energy, puppet. That chair was built to keep me down, you won't be able to break free." He turned his attention back to the tray he had ready by his side. The needles and knives laying there set a cold pit into Cloud's stomach. "Did you know that Mother's race came in pairs?" he asked, not pausing long enough for Cloud to answer. "Not mates in the same way we have them, they bonded permanently, merging into one being with one mind in perfect bliss." A small frown graced his lips for a moment. "It's almost shameful to admit I do not desire such a relationship. My goals are much more... human," he sneered, then his face smoothed back into a sadistic smirk. "You're going to be so beautiful, Cloud." 

Cloud leaned away as Sephiroth approached him with the needle. "What are you trying to do?" 

Sephiroth cupped his face, the leather pressing into the side so that his neck was on full display. As an alpha, the position set his teeth on edge. "Knowing what's coming will only put you in distress." 

Cloud felt the needle stab into his vein, and something like fire started spreading under his skin. Sephiroth pet at his hair as a scream fought to escape him. "Don't worry," Sephiroth cooed down at him, reaching behind him to grab another needle, this one a simple suture needle. "We can get other things done while that takes its toll."

*****

Cloud couldn't seem to catch his breath, the fire that was destroying him wouldn't let him rest. And that was on top of what Sephiroth was doing while he waited for... something to happen. The new piercings in him were obviously meant to mirror the ones Sephiroth had: the barbells in his nipples, the loop in his navel, the stud in the sensitive skin of his balls. The exception was the one currently clinking against his teeth, his tongue already healed from the changes being forced onto his body.

All of those minor stings were completely forgotten due to whatever was happening on his back. All the fire and aching had congregated in two spots, his groin and his left shoulder blade. It felt like the skin was being peeled back over and over. And what was absolutely infuriating was Sephiroth standing calm and collected over him, jamming him with needles constantly it seemed. He would occasionally peek behind him and run his fingers over his ass, making Cloud flinch away on instinct. "Almost done," he murmured to himself, taking another syringe and filling it. Cloud was too dizzy and exhausted to resist. At least until the pain accelerated, stabbing into his shoulder with an intensity that finally made him scream, banging his head against the metal bar. 

The straps holding him down fell away, and Sephiroth pulled him to his feet in a mockery of an embrace. His fingers rubbed against the skin of his shoulder, and there was something definitely off from it, a large bump in his muscles that was wrong. 

There was a sickening snap as the pain exploded, pushing him to the brink of consciousness. Sephiroth held him up as an unexplainable weight fell onto his back. It moved and shifted sporadically, and Cloud saw the fluttering of a.... of a wing. Brilliant white feathers coated with blood. 

"Beautiful," Sephiroth whispered in awe. He pulled him into a kiss, running his tongue over the new piercing. Cloud's mind was still reeling from the_ fucking wing_ to fight back. "You were so strong through it all, Cloud, just like I knew you would be." One of his hands drifted down to squeeze at his ass, his fingers examining his crack. "Still not done," he hummed, pushing Cloud bonelessly back into the chair, the wing hanging limply by his side.


	12. 21st: Knife Play Hector/Isaac

Isaac had not sought out the pleasures of the flesh in quite some time, there were just too many other things of importance for him to take care of his body like that. Hector, on the other hand, seemed to gain pleasure from everything he did. Isaac almost found himself envious, until he remembered what that sort of mindset brought: nativity, narrow mindedness, weakness. None of which Isaac had any interest in. 

They often ate together, as the meals that they could eat were prepared at the same time. Hector had, at first, tried to engage him in conversation, which often resulted in Isaac being talked to. Now they mostly sat in peaceful silence, Hector eating his food with a vague smile across his face. He was absently twirling his knife between his fingers as he scooped up the rest of the rice onto his spoon. 

The knife, not very sharp, did a misturn, and clattered to the table. Hector flinched, but the look that came after surprised Isaac. There was a flush that instantly covered his cheeks, and his eyes unfocused a little. Arousal. It was there, then Hector seemed to remember where he was and looked away, clearing his throat. "Sorry," he said quietly. 

Isaac felt his eyebrows lift against his will. He grabbed the knife before Hector could retrieve it, spinning the crude metal more expertly. Hector's eyes never strayed away. Isaac paused, gripping the knife by the hilt his free hand reaching out to Hector. Hector blinked in surprise, but placed his hand in Isaac's, palm up. There was a small cut along the meat of his thumb, barely welling up with blood. Isaac wiped it away, watching Hector shiver at the contact. Isaac found this far more amusing than he expected.

He slowly lowered the knife, running it along his skin like he was shaving a beard. Hector's eyes rolled for a moment. He appeared to be fighting with himself, making his lip puff up from biting it. "Isaac ..." he trailed off as the knife moved up his arm,

"If you had told me you enjoy blades so much," Isaac said, "I would have given you a taste long ago."

"I'm not sure..." Isaac cut him off by cutting into the outside of Hector's arm, a thin line of bright red coming to the surface. His free hand clenched tightly on the table. 

Isaac lifted the knife and licked down the blade, making Hector moan quietly. “When you are ready," Isaac said, dropping it to the table as he stood up, "come and find me."


	13. 23rd: Wax Play | Mirror Sex Izuku/Shouto/Katsuki

Shouto despised looking at himself in the mirror for obvious reasons, but he was surprised to find that Katsuki had a similar reaction, his head ducking down whenever he was brushing his teeth at their sink. Izuku seemed to have the opposite problem. The two of them would often walk in on him in the bathroom examining himself from all angles, flexing and running his fingers along the defined lines of his back. When he was caught, he would instantly relax, smiling apologetically and leave the room. Katsuki said offhandedly that he was still getting used to how fit he was. Shouto supposed that was a good guess. If he looked like Izuku, he probably would do the same thing.

So when a full length mirror popped up in their bedroom, he had assumed it was Izuku's doing. He ignored it. dropping his dirty hero outfit in the hamper and going in to take a shower. It had been a long day, and he really just wanted to order in food and sleep. 

When he stepped out of the master bath, draped only in a towel, he was instantly greeted with that sight of his two boyfriends kneeling on the floor next to the new acquisition. Izuku was moaning loudly, clutching at Katsuki's arms wrapped around his shoulders, the blonde's hips fucking into him with a wild speed. His eyes were wide open though, glued to their reflection. 

Katsuki noticed his presence with a delay, usually he was the sharpest of the lot of them. "Took you long enough," he growled. Izuku jolted, turning his gaze up to lock onto him through the mirror, his cheeks darkening like he had something to be embarrassed about. 

Katsuki pushed Izuku down to his hand, his own fingers digging into his scalp pulling his head up so that he didn't drop his gaze away from the mirror. "Get over here already," he commanded. "The little shit couldn't wait to try out his new present, so we figured we'd compromise, but you were taking too fucking long." As soon as Shouto was close enough he reached out and pulled Shouto down to him, locking them into a filthy kiss. When he let Shouto go, he reached behind him to pick up a red candle, his hips never stopping. "I wanna see him absolutely coated." 

Izuku only moaned as Shouto took it in his right hand. He already felt his cock start to fill as his other hand began to heat up. He was very careful not to touch either of them then the small fire in his hands went to melt the candle. 

The first splashes of red falling onto his back sizzled before running along his side, solidifying before they hit the floor. Izuku arched downwards, his voice going high and breathy. He made the mistake of trying to close his eyes, but both of them reacted to quickly: Shouto by letting him have another dose, and Katsuki yanking at his curls, pulling him back into place. 

"Oh no," Katsuki said, "You have to watch. Look at what we're doing, and what you do to us." Izuku whined, but his cock twitched underneath him. "You're only allowed to come once that candle's completely gone." Katsuki turned his eyes to stick Shouto with a red glare. "And _you_ better take your sweet ass time."


	14. 24th: Bathhouse Byakuya/Renji/Ichigo

Byakuya was hard pressed for options. Under normal circumstances, he would have his own private bath, within the safety of the walls of a trusted family. But war was a difficult time of things. It was hard to tell who to trust when on the road, the winter chill didn't allow for any other option.

The tubs of the bathhouse were wide, able to accommodate several people at once, and they were fairly busy. Byakuya quietly chose the one with the least amount, only two men sat in the corner, so close they were almost touching. The steam made them vague outlines this far away and Byakuya deigned to ignore them, closing his eyes and letting the water wash away the grime of travel.

A large ripple peeked his attention sometime later, the shapes were more solid now, the steam lifting away as the fires cooled slightly. He felt his cheeks heat instantly, the men were wrapped around each other, a man with stark orange hair was mouthing sleepily at a wild red head's neck, his hair tumbling down the side of the tub as he threw his head back in a silent moan. Byakuya was frozen in fascination; they were both undeniably beautiful with hard, strong jawlines and eyes filled with fire. They couldn't be aware of his presence, they wouldn’t dare. He was intruding, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. The one with the long hair grabbed at his partner, roughly pulling him up into a downright filthy kiss, a battle for victory if Byakuya had ever seen one. He could imagine what their hands were doing under the water.

He must have made some motion, he saw the ripples move out away from him, a pit forming in his stomach as it reached the edges. The scene was instantly shattered the two of them instantly turned to look directly at him, glaring and tensing, the way he had only seen well trained soldiers do. 

It only lasted for a moment before the two relaxed, the one with lighter hair chuckled, like a child caught doing something naughty. The redhead's mouth stretched into a lopsided grin, as sharp as his eyes. "See something you like?" he asked in a gravelly tone. His partner half turned to him, looking as though he was going to say something, but a large hand on his neck cut him off. 

Byakuya got the distinct impression he was being intimidated. His pride would not let him wilt away from the gaze. "My apologies," he said with all the grace he could maintain, "I had thought I had made my presence known. But I will forgive this slight, I can understand being entranced, given your circumstances."

They both laughed, the redhead threw his head back again as the younger one stood up and made his way across the tub. Byakuya never dropped his gaze, though he did see the water beading along his well tanned chest out of his peripherals.

The man looked to his partner, as if asking for permission, then slowly sank down to kneel above Byakuya, his arms trapping him in as he grabbed the side of the tub."I say if he wants a show," he said, speaking for the first time. He had a lighter voice than Byakuya would have anticipated. "Then he might as well get a front row seat."  
"My thoughts exactly, Ichi," the redhead said, standing up himself. "That is if you haven't already paid for a room." 

Byakuya did not look away from the man- Ichi- in front of him. Half of him suspected a trap, though most of him knew that he could take both of them should the need arise. He felt if they were trying to steal from him, they would try to be far more sweet, instead of this sharp edge they both had. "I have not," he confirmed, feeling as though he had just signed away a part of himself. 

Ichi grinned, all teeth. He leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Byakuya's cheek. "You've got a very pretty blush," he said, before taking Byakuya's hands and pulling him to his feet. "I can't wait to make it deeper."


	15. 25th: Wall Sex | Spit-roasting  Stiles/vague male characters

Time didn't mean a whole lot in this darkness, but Stiles was unbearably bored when he was left by himself. He could hear what was going on around him, the sounds of moans and aggressive grunts, the slick sounds of fucking. 

He found himself wishing that one of them would take notice of him, and then he could count the minutes by the rhythm of thrusts. He had never seen this room, never being awake when he's placed in this abysmal contraption. It moved around, he could sometimes hear the wheels squeak as he was taken between rooms. He was lying on his back, his head held in place by some strange device, leaving him blind as his mouth was left open to the world. He could feel his ass hanging out of the box while his legs were folded and pressed against his chest. The only way he could move was flexing any muscle he could feel. When he tried to tighten his hole, he could feel lube and come dripping down his crack.  
He moaned out loud, trying to get someone's attention. At this point, any type would do. He heard the heavy footsteps of men coming up to him, then he was being jostled around. It would have made him dizzy if he had access to any of the senses necessary for it. Large hands on his ass started massaging his cheeks, and soon enough there was a cock pushing against his hole, gliding into him without resistance. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him, he was so well stretched there was no burn or soreness. And it felt good, damn it, despite his position, it was the only thing he was allowed to feel, it seemed. 

The man fucked into him at a wild pace, shaking the box he was in. Sounds were punched out of him, making him sound like the loudest whore in the room. Soon though there was another cock going through the hole for his mouth, and right down his throat. Stiles choked on it, losing his breath as it just rested there for a moment, filling all of his mouth, before he started trying to match the pace of the man in his ass.

Stiles got lost in it. They weren't perfectly in sync, which meant sometimes he was in a back and forth between them, and sometimes completely empty or incredibly full. Even with his mouth plugged he couldn't stop trying to moan out his pleasure. His cock, trapped between his legs and the wall, kept twitching and hitting the padding holding him down.

He tried to come when he felt the guy coming down his throat, trying to focus on every detail so it would push him over the edge, but it still wasn't enough. 

When the one in his ass was done, he slapped his cheek in parting, leaving him trembling and desperate. He hoped others would come soon.


	16. 26th: Sounding Adrian/Trevor

Trevor had never been tortured, he had been too quick and too lucky in the past for that to have come up, but right now, as he was tied down to his own bed by his lover, he thought that was about to change. All of his limbs had been tied down to each of the bedposts, that all wasn't new, but then Adrian had left, and had come back with a leather tool pouch in his hands. A year ago, hell, maybe even a few months ago, Trevor would have just torn away at the bonds in distrust. Now he waited, not taking his eyes away from the gorgeous man beside him. 

Adrian sat down next to him, unrolling the strap and displaying its contents. There were only thin metal tubes nettled inside, growing steadily larger as they went on. "I thought we would try something new today," he said casually, fingering one of the smaller ones. He picked up the oil on the nightstand, and before Trevor could see where it was going, Adrian was leaning down to kiss him, blocking his view. It was such a good and thorough distraction that Trevor had quite forgotten about the whole thing by the time he felt the cold press of oiled up metal against the head of his cock, now alive and itching for the attention. What it, and Trevor, never saw coming was the tip of the metal to slip inside his slit without resistance. Trevor yelped against Adrian's lips, feeling the metal all through his cock, slowly warming inside him. 

Adrian pulled away finally, smirking down as Trevor glared daggers back at him. "What the ?" he snarled, pulling at the rope holding him down pointedly. The message was clear: Adrian better have a good explanation, or the game was done. 

Adrian played idly with the round ball at the end of the rod, teasing his slit and cock head. "It's called sounding," he said quietly. He took the tip between his fingers and pulled it upwards, and Trevor groaned with every inch that left him. He let gravity do the work of putting it back in, sliding in so slowly Trevor could see it stutter to a stop. It brought a moan out of him, both the sight and the sensation. It felt like he was being fucked, but in the wrong direction. He could even squeeze around it like it was a little cock. 

Adrian did it again, and again, and again until Trevor was sweating and groaning from frustration, the pushing in felt like fucking, but the pulling out felt like the slowest orgasm he had ever had. He needed to come, or he needed this to be over so Adrian could fuck him good and proper. He thought he was finally getting that when the vampire pulled the little thing out all the way.

To his horror, it was only to get a larger rod instead. 

Trevor was cursing him out by the third round.


	17. 29th: Master/slave | Orgasm Control Karasu/Kurama

Karasu tightened his grip on the chain, pulling Kurama closer to the chair, so that his chin was touching Karasu's bony knee. The only sound in the room was the faint buzzing that the vibrator made between the fox's legs. While it was silent in the small dining room, it was clear that there was activity happening throughout the house, and that at any moment they would be joined by any number of Toguro's gang. 

"They'll be here soon," Karasu teased, loving the way Kurama tried to hide his scowl. A month ago he would have succeeded, but by now he was tired and paranoid. "Shall I let them see you like this?" He lied, he would never share his prize, but it was a fun act to play into, to step on Kurama's pride just a little bit more.

He flicked his finger to step up the vibration, enjoying the way his little fox bit at his lip. His hands-on his knees tightened, and his hips did an involuntary twitch. His cock was hard, because the bindings around it didn't let it be any other way. It had been teasing him for days now, not allowing him release through constriction, but keeping him hard through friction. 

Karasu sighed, like he was watching a dog do something naughty but mildly amusing. "I guess you've been well behaved enough to earn a treat. You'll have to be quick then," Karasu said flippantly. He snapped his fingers on the other hand, and the binding around his cock visibly relaxed. Kurama let out a shivery kind of whine, like all the wind had been knocked out of him. "We can't let the others see what a messy little thing you are. Decency, you know." 

It appeared that Kurama hadn't heard him, but his hands gripped at Karasu's pant leg like a vice, his hips rutting forward, truly like an unruly animal. He pressed his forehead into Karasu's thigh, and the crow caressed and fondled his hair as if giving comfort. After a moment he yanked his head back so he could watch those sharp eyes go hazy, and his face flush beautifully as he panted for breath. There was a deep, growling whine, then another, then his hips stuttered and his eyes really did roll back in his head. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Then the moment faded, and the reality was that Kurama had made a mess on his pant leg and the floor. He pushed Kurama back to his hunches. "There you go, you've had your fun, now you have to clean it up."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
